Like The Morning Sun, Your Eyes Will Follow Me
by Cannibal Glow
Summary: Jacob/Edward. ' Edward gasps. “Jacob Black! I can not bend that way! Wishful thinking, dog.” “Are we gonna go to your house or what, parasite?" '
1. I love you, Jacob Black

**Vive la difference! It's a Twilight one! This is gonna be like, not a saga, just some sort of three-shot deal, maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER - I AM NOT SMEYER NOR DO I CLAIM TO BE. I DO NOT OWN THE "JACOB BLACK" OR "EDWARD CULLEN" OR "BILLY BLACK" OR "BELLA SWAN" CHARACTERS. FICTION, FICTION, FICTION.**

**(author's note - don't flame me for changing shit. i'm sorry for making said heartthrob edward gay. it's just fiction. don't like? don't read. nobody's done it yet, but just in case, likesay.)**

Quileute myths are crap. They're irritating. They're true, I know that as well as anyone else, but I wish they weren't so… constricting. Imagine some invisible line keeping _you_ from the person you loved. And, no, I'm not talking about any mortal girl.

Edward is… he's… ugh, I do him no justice. He's indescribable. Indescribably perfect. It's dumb, really, that I love him. It's not enough of a rarity to be a werewolf, I just _have _to be a gay werewolf. Regardless, this is what I do. I sit in my room and pout about Edward all afternoon. I need to make sure that he's not in any close proximity when I do, though. When he's around I need to hide my thoughts. Either that or I think about Bella. It irritates him, so he goes away. Then I'm free to pout about him. It's not like I have anything better to do. Bella's over in Florida, visiting her mom. I think Edward's with her too. Pfft. Figures.

My phone rings. I pick it up on the second annoying, high-pitched tone. "Hello?" I answer lazily.

"Jacob?" my favourite voice in the whole wide goddamned world breathes. But why is Edward calling me?

"This is he. Hey, bloodsucker. What's the problem? Is it Bella? She being difficult?" I ramble.

"Actually, it's you I wanted to talk to, Jake."

"It is?" I ask, perplexed. I cock my head to the side, even though Edward can't see it.

"You're confused. Here, I'll make small-talk. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Could you meet me someplace? The woods by my house, perhaps?"

"So much for small-talk, but I'll be there," I reply, as sourly as I can manage and hang up. I have to keep up my hate masque. It was working so well before…

I tell my dad I'm going out. He doesn't let me out the door without an interrogation. That's how it is with my dad. He's very involved in my life, but that's actually okay. I don't mind it very much. After all, ever since I phased in front of him that first time, he's had to be involved. It's kind of a tribe thing.

"To where? Bella's out of town, you know."

"Yes, dad. I know. I'm gonna go for a run," I lie. Well, yes, I am going to run there, but that's beside the point.

"Alright then, Jake. Just-"

"Be discrete. I know, dad," I drone, walking out the door. I get a good start, strip off my jeans and phase. I take the fabric in my mouth and sprint. God, I love running. Especially when I'm running towards someone I'm literally aching to see.

And there he is. He's standing there, hands in his pockets, chewing his lip. I think it's sort of weird for him to be doing that, seeing as how he's a vampire and all, but I think it makes him look irresistibly sexy. As soon as I catch sight of him, I chill out a little (which takes an exponential amount of effort) and phase back to my normal, bipedal form. I slip into my jeans and start walking the rest of the distance. I'm slightly self-conscious without my shirt on, but I look down at my abs and reconsider. I'm not smug or egotistical or anything, but having to run everywhere does have its merits.

_Edward_, I think with a cordial tone.

His head turns towards me and he smiles. It's breathtaking. I literally have to remember to breathe as I get closer to take in the detail of his angelic face. His hair is teased in the same way it is every time I see him, and his eyes are that really gorgeous yellow-brown color. A lot less ominous than black. That makes him look really angry.

"Hey," I greet again.

"Jacob! It's good to see you."

"It is?" I ask him, for the second time in a half hour.

"Yes. I actually invited you here for a reason," Edward says.

"You don't say," I mumble.

Edward smirks at me and takes a step forward. "Look, Jacob, I don't want to mislead you any longer. I know, we're sworn enemies. I know that I smell terrible to you. And I know we're forbidden to see each other, pretty much, but I… ah. I hate being tongue-tied, don't you?" Edward smiles warmly, but his eyes are troubled.

"I'm not following," I reply bluntly. "And what's the matter? Dog got your tongue?" I joke, gesturing to myself.

"He does, actually. And my heart."

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim.

Edward runs about seven feet away. I want him closer, but I can see that's not about to happen. I probably could have handled that situation better…

"I'm sorry for burdening you with it," he says from his position. I can still hear him as if he were standing right next to me. "but it's true. I love you, Jacob Black. If you want me to go now, I completely understand."

Woah. 'I love you, Jacob Black'. The five most important words I have ever heard come from those pale lips of his. And he used my full name, so that made it sound so much more official. More serious. That fricking leech has me speechless. Since I'm not really capable of saying my response, I think it. _I love you too, Edward Cullen_.

Edward's in front of me again before I can blink. "You were serious…"

I regain my voice, thankfully, and say, "Would I give a vampire pity? Especially one that could call my bluff?"

"Good point," Edward reasons. "Mind if I do something?"

"It would depend on the-"

I'm about to say 'something', but Edward's kisses make it surprisingly hard to speak. I can't even remember _how_ to speak, what with the way his freezing hand is twisting up into my hair and pulling on it slightly. Vampire isn't my favourite thing to taste, but Edward is something of an exception. I'm willing to grin and bear the sickeningly sweet flavour of his tongue as it glides along my lower lip. I grant it entry into my mouth without hesitation.

He's running his fingers through my hair in a motion that's almost like a massage and I growl. Well… it's not like an angry growl or anything. More like a cat's purr.

Edward growls back, aggressively. I pull back, much as it pains me to do so. "Shirt," I command. "Off."

"I'm not one of your mutt friends, you know," he says. "I don't have to listen."

"And I can't read minds, but I know what you're thinking."

"Oh you do, do you? What am I thinking, then?" he challenges.

"You're thinking about my lovely torso, and how it would be literally _hot _if you had your bare skin pressed against it."

"Uncanny," Edward says and tears off the thin, grey sweater to reveal his chest, his abs, his hipbones… I moan in approval and reach out unthinkingly. I place my hand on his right hip and jerk him closer, shivering at his subzero temperature. Edward needs to incline his head to kiss me, which I think is cute. I like having the upper hand when I'm with someone.

"You really _are _warm," Edward muses as I bite on his lower lip gently. His voice is muffled by my upper lip.

"Mm," I mumble. I'm preoccupied at the moment, so I don't really process much.

"Jacob?" Edward asks. I'd really like for the bloodsucker to shut up and let me do my thing, but I answer anyway.

"Mm?"

Edward breaks away from me. "Two things. One, I haven't actually done this before. And two, if we are to do this, shouldn't we go someplace more private?"

I roll my eyes. Of course Edward would say that and ruin my fun. I'm tempted to succumb to his smell, my instincts, and walk away right now. Almost. "Sure, sure. Where, d'you think?"

"I can't go onto your land, but nobody's home at my place…" Edward trails off, and my eyes wander. I scan over his amazing chest, his rippling abs, the faint bronze-coloured Happy Trail, true to its meaning. I'm feeling pretty damned happy looking at it. I suddenly want to taste his skin, feel the coldness on my tongue, taste the sweetness.

"Sounds good," I say, too quietly.

"Distracted, Jacob?" Edward purrs, his left index finger tracing the pattern of hair around his bellybutton. I try desperately to silence the dirty thoughts that made their way to my mind, but one in particular breaks through. I feel my face go hotter than usual and I look towards my bare feet, in desperate need of a distraction.

Edward gasps. "Jacob Black! I can _not _bend that way! Wishful thinking, dog."

"Are we gonna go to your house or what, parasite?" I ask, and Edward musses up my hair. That's not an easy task, given its length, but he manages just fine.

"In a second," he says. "I just want to try something."

I stand impatiently, arms folded. Edward's touch startles me as he moves my arms to my sides. He plants small kisses on my neck and for a moment I'm scared he'll bite me. But he continues on down with those tiny kisses until he gets to my right nipple. Then he flicks his tongue out like a snake. That makes me feral. "More!" I growl.

"I thought you wanted to go back to my house?" Edward asked innocently, seductively.

"You are a tease," I state.

"I know," he laughs, and then says, "Race you!"

He's already at the house by the time I say, "Not fair!"

Edward barks a laugh that I hear from my place in the woods. I sigh, strip out of my jeans, and phase again. I love doing it in midair. It's like, you jump up as a human and you hit the ground as a seven-foot wolf.

I pick my pants up in my mouth and barrel down towards the magnificent white house. It didn't reek so badly right now. Just Edward's smell. And I was getting used to it pretty fast. Edward is outside the front door, waiting for me. I stick my tongue out at him and he takes a few steps forward until he's close enough to pet me. He gets this one spot on my neck, oh God. I can't help it; I lick his face from neck to hairline.

"Jacob!"

I howl. _What if I don't wanna phase back? _I think to him.

"Please do, Jake. I need this as much as you."

_Fine. How about you look away, then? I need to put jeans on._

"Oh, I know. Why shouldn't I watch?"

I growl at him and curl the right part of my lip up.

"Fine, fine," he says in surrender.

I shrink down and tug my pants back on. "You can look now."

Edward doesn't look. He opens the front door for me and I follow him up to his room. It's clean, orderly, feng shui'd and alphabetized. What's different from my room though, is the lack of sleeping facilities. I find that kind of funny.

"Nice room," I observe.

"Thanks. Shall I resume where we left off?" Edward asks, getting right to the point.

I nod eagerly and sit down on the extremely soft, white carpet. There's no place else to sit.

"Lay back," his gentle voice commands. I do as I'm told. He takes to my left nipple this time, sucking gently. For a person who's never done this before, he certainly does seem practiced. His hand traces a pattern along my hipbones. I moan slightly, drawing my knees upwards. I don't realize until he makes a shocked noise that I've caused friction on Edward's groin. This is going to be a fun day.


	2. Relax, Edward, we're animals

**(don't diss my lack of being-edward skills. i just love multiple p.o.v's.)**

Truthfully, I haven't the slightest clue what to do with the beautiful, russet-coloured body lying on my bedroom floor. I _do_ know, however, that I want it. Him. Jacob, that is, but I don't know how to deal with him. Right now, I'm going on primal instinct. It's not my brain telling me what to do, it's my body. Except I can't completely turn off my thoughts, what with being a vampire and all… And the fact that I have the ability to hear Jacob's pleasure-ridden thoughts both helps matters and does not help matters at all. I know what he likes and I know his exact reactions to whatever it is that I do, but some of the things that pop into Jacob's mind, well…

And now, his knee is pressed teasingly against the crotch of my jeans. I make a noise that's a mixture of a gasp and a moan. "Do you _mind_?"

"Not at all," Jacob says coyly. From his ever-present smirk blooms a large grin with outstanding white teeth. Perhaps it's the contrast from his dark skin, but it is gorgeous nonetheless. I notice that he has very sharp-looking canine teeth. Typical for a mutt like him.

I bend down and kiss that breathtaking smile right off his face. Jacob's scorching hands knot into my hair as he pulls me closer to him. I can feel every contour of his chest, his abdominal muscles; every little detail of his body, I'm memorizing. His breathing becomes laboured, so I sit back on my knees. I'm resting on his shins, lightly, of course. "What was that for?" Jacob thunders.

"You need air. I don't," I casually remind him.

"I could stand not breathing if you were on top of me," he purrs.

I almost pounce on him. I am certainly in a position to do so, but I refrain. "Might I ruin the mood for a moment?" I inquire.

"Go for it," Jacob remarks icily.

"I apologize. We can get right back to it, but I feel that I need to ask you something."

"Which is?"

"Have you done this before?"

"Done what?"

I heave a sigh and roll my eyes. "Been half-naked, pinned down by an equally exposed male vampire while you're gasping for precious, post-kiss air."

Jacob shakes his head. "Not with a vampire, no."

"Well, I've never done this at all, so you have the leg up. That was not a dog joke, mind you."

Jacob smirks at me. I smirk back. "Relax, Edward. We're animals. We're good at this stuff. It's just kind of awkward to mix business," he replies quietly, pushing me down so that I'm on my back. He then straddles me, placing his knees on either side of my hips. His lips brush my ear as he whispers, "with _pleasure_."

Speaking of pleasure, a sudden surge of it rushes through my body and I groan involuntarily. I'm not at all used to being the one receiving the seduction. It's a change, certainly, but it's a pleasant one. Jacob presses his lips to my jawbone and drags his tongue as his mouth ventures downwards. I find that I absolutely adore having my collarbone kissed. Just as Jacob ceases, I plead, "More!"

_You taste _so _good_, he thinks to me.

"Little liar," I say, surprisingly coherent. That pleases me.

_I'm not lying. I suppose I've always had a sweet tooth_, he purrs again, nipping at my shoulder ever so slightly. I might have missed it, had I not been paying acute attention. I really do want to reciprocate the intense satisfaction Jacob is giving me, but I'm pinned down. He doesn't seem inclined to stop, either.

Jacob's lips slide down to my chest, engulfing the entirety of it in kisses. He makes his way to the waistband of my pants and fiddles with my belt. I feel warmer than normal, which yes, isn't that warm, but it wasn't all due to Jacob's hands. If I were human, I'm sure I would have been flushed crimson.

The sensation I feel next catches me off guard. It was by far the best… no, the _second_ best thing I'd ever felt in my ninety years. Nothing compares to drinking human blood of course, but myself in Jacob's mouth was almost as good. I moan in contentment and Jacob bobs his head faster. I lace my fingers through his hair and whisper, "_Jacob_."

Jacob says something along the lines of my name, but it's warped by his latest chew-toy. The vibration in his throat makes me jerk upwards and dig my fingernails into his scalp. I don't mean to hurt him, it's a knee-jerk reaction. But knee-jerk or not, he sits back on his knees, smirking up at me teasingly.

"Why on earth did you stop?" I demand.

"Where would my fun be?"

"In your mouth where it belongs," I mumble sourly, agitated that my built-up tension hasn't been released.

"Oh, shut up and reciprocate," Jacob says as he lays down on his back beside me. I want to make him feel the way he made _me_ feel, but I definitely did not want to chance the venom on my teeth being that close to a concentration of blood. So, I do the next best thing.

I undo his pants and pull them down slightly. "Kiss me," I command.

Jacob looks startled and a little angry that I expect him to comply. "Sorry," I correct. "Please kiss me, Jake. You will not regret it."

Jacob rolls his eyes in a playful way, smiles, and then presses his lips to mine. His smile is still apparent underneath my kiss. I trace my hand down his chest and his toned stomach until I reach the fly of his pants. I undo that, along with the button, and reach my hand inside. Jacob gasps at my cold touch, pulling away. "Can you not?"

"Would you like me to 'not', then?"

"Well… no… but this is really, really cold!"

I pump my hand up and down his length once. "Can't you get used to it?"

"_I_," the word comes out as a moan, "suppose I can do that."

"Good!" I chirp and find a rhythm. I focus on that as opposed to all Jacob's thoughts and the noises he's making. One thought in particular involves me and him. That's to be expected, so I wasn't shocked. But it was the content that made me surprised. I don't know why he assumes I'm so flexible, but he was thinking about my toes up by my ears, like that would ever happen, and him on his knees, quite forcibly taking my virtue. And I seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot…

"Edward," Jacob moans, drawing my concentration away from this sex scene he's got etched into his mind. "Stop."

"Why?"

"I won't be _able_ to- to- just stop!"

I jerk my hand out of his jeans. "Alright, I've stopped."

"Appreciated. Now, you don't happen to have any… um… preparation?"

I bow my head, embarrassed, and nod. Alice had seen this coming yesterday. That is, she saw me going up to the woods, and then my future disappeared. She asked me why, and I simply told her. She didn't dare tell anybody else, but she cleared the house for me. She wasn't happy about it, understandably, but she did want me to be safe. So she had let me know what I would need.

"Really?! Where?"

"Top drawer…" I mumble.

Jacob's up before I can blink, and back down by the time I look up at him. "You are so dirty," he said.

"Not dirty," I defend. "Just… prepared."

"Oh, you prepared, prepared boy!" Jacob teases, tearing into a condom wrapper with his teeth. I watch him attentively as he strips off his pants, opens the small, square package and unrolls what's inside.

"Enjoying the show?" he asks mockingly. I roll my eyes.

He wraps himself next and instructs me to get up and go on all fours. I groan about it, because it's so clichéd and humiliating. "I suppose it's called 'doggy style' for a reason," I spit.

Jacob makes an "ugh!" sound and plunges into me.

"_AUGH_!_ A LITTLE WARNING MIGHT HAVE BEEN NICE_!" I holler. I have every damned right to; despite my high pain tolerance, when the pain is extreme and coming from one central area- not to mention an area where I'd rather _not_ feel pain- I tend to react.

"Warning, then."

"Little late for _that_," my voice breaks in a choked cry of agony with Jacob's first thrust.

"Jake, I-" I plead with him, "I do not want this anymore!"

Jacob, being very careful not to move his lower half, bends down until he's at my ear-level. "Edward, I know it hurts. I've been there, alright? But it'll feel really, really good in a minute. The key is to just relax and let it happen."

"How can I _relax_," I snarl, "when there is intense pain where there shouldn't be?"

"It's hard, I know. But it's the only way it won't hurt, if that makes sense. Here just… grit your teeth and dig those nails of yours into the carpet. You're more than capable." Jacob plants a kiss on my ear and then slowly get back up. I clamp my mouth shut, biting so hard I'm almost shaking, and grip the floor.

"Are we ready?" Jacob asks, his voice softer than I'd ever heard it. I think that was him trying to comfort me.

I nod, to afraid to speak. Another thrust, another ache. Another thrust, another ache. Another thrust, another ache. Another thrust, another… "Oh, _Jacob_!"

He laughs from behind me and places his hands on my shoulders, steadying the both of us and slightly moving me back and forth. I don't mind this at all. Intense pain has been replaced by even more intense pleasure, as if the agony had never been there.

"Told you!" he says playfully. Obviously he has had more experience with keeping his head about him during coitus than me.

I cannot manage to say anything aside from loud, obnoxious moaning, so I drop any hope of communications. What Jacob is doing is just fine with me. I don't need to correct or criticize. I move in sync with Jacob, back and forth, back and forth. It feels excellent to greater degrees the more I move, so I try to do that. Oh, do I ever try.

I feel Jacob's hand slide across my back and downwards to my evident excitement. "What are you- _oh_!" I say, cut off by my own loud moan when Jacob pumps that hand up and down my length. I'm soon immobilized by sheer gratification. It's all I can do to hold my position enough for Jacob to keep on doing whatever he was doing. Every little twinge of anything feels absolutely marvellous. And then I feel…something. Something in the very pit of my stomach, like a buzzing sensation. It travels downwards towards my legs and then it- it sort of explodes.

"_AH_!" I groan as I twitch and jerk around. Jacob pulls his hand away and places it back on my shoulder. I want to collapse more than anything else, despite not needing sleep. I'm about to, actually, but Jacob stops me.

"Just…" he moans dreamily, like he's lost someplace else, "wait…"

I comply, and Jacob moves harder and faster than he had been before. That hurts a little bit, but not a bad hurt. He lets out a strangled cry and grips my shoulders tighter. I assume this is his peak, so I ride it out. Just for him.

When he's done shaking and groaning my name (which was, by the way, the most attractive possible thing he could do), he pulls out of me slowly and rolls over. I let myself fall down and turn to face him. His beauty is glistening with sweat, his hair is dishevelled, and he's smirking at me. I grin at him, simply happy to be, well, not _alive_, per se.

"For a virgin," Jacob pants, turning onto his back, "you're pretty damn good."

"Thanks," I pant in return. "Err, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd like to do that again sometime. Sometime soon, perhaps?" I ask embarrassedly.

"That can be arranged," Jacob says wickedly.

I close my eyes, lean back, and immerse myself in his thoughts.


	3. Sorry, I don't come with a leash

I don't know what I'm doing here. Edward had just been messed up after his first time when he said he wanted to do it again. I don't know why I'm pacing the boundary line sans a shirt, actually considering this. My thoughts are safe here, so I'm free to deliberate. _Okay_, I think to myself. _Bella comes home tomorrow night. Edward is all hers after that. I've got one night to be with him. But… what if he doesn't want to do it again? No, Jake, that's ridiculous. He loves you. So just go!_

My car is idling beside me. I climb in and red-line it to Edward's place. I don't know if any of his bloodsucker friends are home, but I don't care. I park in the drive and jog to the door. The instant my finger hits the bell, Edward is there, a shocked look on his perfect face. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Dunno. Thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Little liar," Edward said like he had yesterday.

"Am not!"

"I can tell when you're lying, mutt."

"Oh, shut up. I guess I was hoping to say a bit more than 'hi'…"

"Like what?"

I smirk. I feel brave for a fleeting moment and I take advantage of that. "I was hoping to say something like 'Oh God, oh_ Edward_! Deeper, parasite! _Harder_!'"

Edward's face looks like a mixture of surprise, disgust and pleasure. He contemplates my words for a minute, then speaks. "I still have the house to myself. Would you care for a tour?"

"I'd like that," I reply, following him into the place. He says random historical facts about the house, but I'm not really listening. I'm mainly staring at his ass in the jeans he's wearing today. His shirt is short-ish, so I have clear visibility. Edward's pants are super tight, too, so I can really make out every little bit. His left thigh is like, el cantante. It's singing for me. I want nothing more than to just rip off those damned jeans of his and take him again right here and now. I practically let my tongue roll out of my mouth when Edward's hands slide down his sides and his thumbs hook into his belt loops. He does a little wiggle of his hips, meant for me. I know that much.

"Jake? Eyes up. I'm not an object, you know."

"But-but- that _ass_!" I protest, not caring that I sound like some bratty kid.

"What about it?"

"It's… it's just so perfect! Like, you don't know it as well as I do. It's absolutely amazing."

"That's not my only ass-et, dog," Edward teases, sliding his jeans a little farther down his hips. Not revealing anything but skin. I'm embarrassed at my rapidly-stiffening lower half. But hey, you'd have a raging hard-on too, if Edward Cullen were doing a tiny striptease for you.

"Does this conclude our tour?" I ask hopefully.

Edward spins around on his heel so that I'm now staring at his crotch. My face grows hotter by roughly a thousand degrees. I snap my head up. "Umm…"

"No need for explanations. I understand that your intentions were just."

I smile and nod. I can't form words right now. I don't like being such a perv, because Edward deserves respect and love and adoration, not being objectified.

"Shall we?" he asks innocently.

"Shall we what?" I ask, confused.

"I'm assuming you wanted rough sex when you came over here. So, shall we?"

I'm stunned by his frankness. "Let's," I answer with a large grin on my face.

Edward clutches my burning cheeks in his hands and pulls my face to his. We stagger about until we find a wall that I can be pressed against as Edward's roaming hands take initiative. They wander their icy way along my back, pressing in at spots that make me feel incredibly relaxed. "Where'd you learn how to do this?" I murmur in contentment as I break our kiss.

"Eighty-odd years of spare time," he casually says and keeps massaging my back.

"Edward, that feels _so_ good."

"Better than sex?"

"_Your_ sex? Mm, not by a long shot," I say and smile.

Edward chuckles to himself and stops pressing my back. He sees my let down expression and starts to rub his hands up and down. "Trying to warm them up for you," he states.

"Guilt trips aren't allowed in sexy rendezvous. Besides, it was just a shock, is all."

"I know. But on our last night together, I want you to be comfortable."

A twinge of nausea occurs in my stomach. "Thanks," I mutter. "I wasn't very nice to you, though… I'm sorry. I was kind of anxious."

"It's fine. I get to be on top this time, though."

"Sure, sure," I say, closing my eyes. "I just hate that this is our _last night_, you know?"

"Jake," Edward says pleadingly, "I don't like it any more than you do. Do you think I _enjoy_ looking at you every day, but not being able to do anything because of Bella?"

"I'll leave now and give you a clean break," I offer, not wanting him to accept.

"But you don't want to go. Besides, I've got you right where I want you." Edward's voice has taken on that delicious seductive tone he uses with me to melt away my thoughts as he squeezes me closer to him.

"Really?" I ask. "You don't want me… here?" I press my lips gently to his cheek. "Or… here?" I kiss his lips briefly. "Or here?" I kiss his neck and flick my tongue out. "Or even _there_?" I gesture downwards with my head. "I know you like it when I'm there."

Edward purses his lips and twitches them from side to side. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I'm surprised. It's all that's on my mind. You should be picking some of that up."

He smirks at me and slides his right hand down my back, grazing my ass, and intertwines our fingers once he finds my hand. "So," he says, "now that you've gotten the tour, you've got enough education to pick the place."

"I get to choose this time?"

"You do. Just a second, though."

I blink and Edward's gone. I blink again and he's back with the box of rubbers and a little bottle of lube. I laugh incredulously. What a boy scout.

"Call me whatever you want, I'm saving time."

"You got me there."

"So, which place did you pick?"

I think quickly. He hadn't given me enough time to actually choose. We'd already done it in his bedroom, and his was about the only vampire scent I could handle, so nobody else's room was going to do. Kitchens are just weird because people make food in there… well, not Edward, but still. Weird. Bathrooms are benign, though. Meant for dirty things. "Bathroom," I blurt.

Edward raises an eyebrow at me. "My thoughts exactly."

"You're dirty."

"Prepared, Jacob. Prepared."

"Call yourself whatever you want, I'm just stating fact," I remark.

Edward rolls his dark amber eyes at me and kisses me like it's something natural. Like it doesn't set off the fourth of fricking July in my stomach, like it doesn't give me goosebumps. I sigh through my nose and bring my hands up to his silky hair. It's so damn soft! Not in a greasy way, either. It's really nice to feel, actually. I get fistfuls of that gorgeous, bronze hair and yank him ever closer. Of course, him being as strong as me- if not stronger - he pries away from me, looking all messy and innocent. "Bathroom," he affirms.

"Sorry," I joke. "I don't come with a leash." I hold out my hand and Edward takes it. I note the color contrast between our two hands.

"Or a muzzle, evidently," Edward murmurs. I snarl.

He leads me off to the bathroom that's probably as big as my house. "Alright, you may kiss me now."

I don't care that I seem desperate, I crush my mouth onto his with no hesitation. I feel his hair again, enjoying every little thing he does. Like when I suck on his bottom lip, he exhales and loosens up, so it's easier to do my thing.

We stagger backwards, both our eyes are shut, so we don't see the ledge of the bathtub before we fall into it. The shower curtain comes with us, and I'm pretty confident that Edward hurt his back. Or at least, I would have had I been in his position. The shock on my face makes him laugh. I ignore that.

"Edward! Are you okay?"

"I did the tub plenty more damage than it did me, don't worry."

I start laughing suddenly at our position. I'm laying on top of him, my one leg in between the two of his. He's underneath me snickering, so the vibration from his laughter is making me laugh harder. And the shower curtain is on top of both of us like a blanket. "Impromptu bed… the universe is in our favour," I observe.

"That's a laugh. If the universe were on our side, I would be human, you would be human and Bella wouldn't exist."

"Don't," I blurt, putting my index finger to his lips, "talk about her. Not right now."

Edward smiles regretfully and nods. I kiss him, putting my hands on his cheeks to keep his face where I want it. He doesn't move, but he does move his tongue into a sort of dance with mine. Everything he does just has to be so frickin' skilled and perfect. I move my mouth to his neck and make little bites like I had before. I slide my hands deftly down towards his thighs and rub up and down. Edward does breathy moans that make me a very happy Jacob. Then I feel a vibration underneath my hand.

"My-" Edward's about to explain.

"Phone," I say dejectedly.

Edward answers the phone with a beautiful, amazing, glorious, "Hello?"

I look up at him with so much adoration my tail is practically wagging.

"B-Bella?" he asks.

My tail-wagging stops.

"Of course. I understand. Come by when you get back, alright? Oh, well then I'll sneak to your room as per usual. I love you, too. 'Bye."

Edward closes his phone and smiles at me in apology. "Sorry, Jake. Bella's coming back tonight."

"Oh," I grumble. "Alright. I'll just go, then."

"No! The thing about tonight is," Edward purrs, "is that it's to_night_."

And the tail-wagging commences again.


	4. Why do I have to be the girl?

**(a.n. = sorry, i know it's short. i'd have written more, but i wanted you all to at least have _something_ to read. oh, and by the way, it's probably going to be a fair bit longer than i'd initally anticipated; i came up with a nice little plot last night.)**

"What's on the agenda, then?" Jacob enquires eagerly. I smirk at him. Now, I don't condone foul language; I think it is unnecessary in most cases. But I feel that I need it here to truly get my point across.

"Well," I say in that way people do when they're about to explain something unimportant, "I plan on you kissing me some more, maybe me putting my hands somewhere you'd like them, and then," I pretend to think about it. "I think I'd like to fuck you senseless."

"Excuse me?!" Jacob splutters. How funny he is when you surprise him. He really does look like a little dog when you've taken away its toy.

"You heard me. Are you interested or not?"

"Oh," he breathes, "I'm _so_ in."

I grin and quip, "I think I'd actually be the one who would be 'in'."

"Dirty."

I ignore this and pull Jacob's face down to mine. I kiss him as aggressively as I possibly can, as I need to get… just… _more_ of him! Instincts are all that tell us what to do. We've checked our minds out for a few hours, and along with that we've accepted that this must be our last expression of our feelings. We haven't said anything about it to each other, but with my thought-reading, I know that he's thinking the exact same thing. It's a bittersweet moment, that much is for certain. As we clutch at one another, nipping necks and nuzzling noses, Jacob and I both know that this is going to end directly after I fall on top of him with exhaustion. I almost want to stop him and suggest we do something relaxing, less attached. However, right now, he's trying to get my shirt off, and my mind is instantly shot back to sex.

I assist him in taking off my sand light grey crew neck sweater and throwing it to who-knows-where. His hand is making its lazy way down my chest, stomach, hips, everywhere but where I want it to be. That slightly irritates me, but I try and put my mind off of it. Jacob's thoughts should be a nice distraction.

_Woah. Damn, I wish I had muscles like these. That might lure him away from Bella… well, wait. That's not possible. He obviously loves her more. And I guess I should be happy… right? I mean, they're happy. Edward'll be happy. And as long as he's happy, I'm happy. And at least we had these last few days to be with each other. That should be enough. I know it's gonna be crap after this, but it's all worth it in the end. I hope._

I want to cry. If I could. Jacob does not deserve to feel like that on my account. If I could take the pain away, I would. If I could tell Bella that while I love her, I've met someone else that I love just as much, if I could hurt her, I would. As it is, however, I am completely torn. I really should say something. I open my mouth to speak, but at the same time that Jacob decides to take initiative and move his hand downwards. "_Jake_!" I gasp. I hadn't meant to sound like that. I compose myself and continue. "I couldn't help but hear what you were thinking just a moment ago, and- oh, would you please stop that?"

Jacob doesn't stop pumping his hand up and down my length. The warmth and the pleasure make up the most fantastic combination anyone could ever feel, a combination which makes it difficult to speak with any shred of coherency. "Well, as much as you're doing this to shut me up, I intend to make my full speech, hand job or no hand job. Look, the fact is that this is far too taboo to _go_-" Jacob squeezes his hand slightly, "anywhere. We're two male supposed enemies. It isn't written in nature for us to be together."

"Can't we talk about this later?"

"No, Jake. I want to clear this up now, so we can continue this with a better understanding of the situation."

Jacob sighs and removes his hand. "Fine," he says, "let's clarify."

"Alright. So, if we were to be together, where would it lead? Anyplace special?"

He bows his head and looks down at my chest. "Guess not. But does it have to?"

"Call me old-fashioned, but I'd like to have a relationship that would mean something. I'm not saying that you and I wouldn't mean something, but…" I trail off, unsure of what I mean.

"So, let me get this straight. You get someone you love, but I get nobody?"

That makes my dormant heart ache. "It isn't like that. Somebody will come along."

"_WHEN_?!" Jacob roars.

"Shhh. I don't know, Jake. But you'll have your happy ending eventually."

"You don't know that," he pouts.

"Yes, Jacob, I do. Believe me. You're too amazing and beautiful to _not_ have a happy ending."

A large smile emerges on his face as he lets his head drop onto my chest. "But why can't it be you?"

I place a tentative kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sure you've had to read Romeo and Juliet in your English class?"

I feel him nod.

"Well, it's like that. It's apparent that we love each other, but it's inherent that we can't be together. You're a Capulet and I'm a Montague."

"Why do I have to be the girl?"

"If you're still up for it, you'd be the one on the receiving end. So for now, you're Juliet."

"Oh, I'm still up for it."

I smile wickedly. "Good."

Jacob gets off me and extends his hand. I take it and he pulls me up so that we're both sitting on the edge of the bath. "You want to do it now? Like, skip the foreplay?"

"Don't you need it?"

"Nah. But you look like you're ready enough," Jacob observes, grinning, and gesturing down to my lap. I suppose I am.

"Alright," I say enthusiastically.

And just like that, it's all instincts and tearing of clothes until we're back in the tub, him on all fours underneath me and I'm about to enter him. "Are you ready?" I ask, taking him into consideration.

"Yeah," he says, but his voice betrays his confidence.

"Stop me if it hurts too much."

"It's gonna hurt anyways, just do it."

I shrug and slowly lean my hips inwards. Jacob gasps and I can hear him grinding his teeth. He's thinking about how good it's going to feel momentarily, so I don't linger too much on his pain. My experience being on top so far beats my being on bottom. It's better but the same in that it _feels_ the same, only sooner.

Jacob is moaning and panting, as am I. I'm too involved even to make a dog reference. And then the funniest thing happens! He and I are about to simultaneously finish up, and I know that I probably do moronic, animalistic things while I'm lost in a climax (bite things, bite other things, basically just bite), but Jacob takes the idiot cake! He _howls_. Yes, _howls_. Perhaps in his wolf state that would be normal, but as his human self, it just makes me laugh directly in the middle of my peak. It's a weird sensation, I must admit, but then Jacob's barking out a laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" he pants.

"_Arr-ooooo_!" I do my best wolf impression.

Jacob's laughter grows more intense as he collapses onto the porcelain, too weak from sex and hysteria to support his weight. I'm - no pun intended - howling with laughter, as well, as I slide out of him and ease myself back up on the edge of the bath.

"Oh my God!" says Jacob after about two solid minutes of not being able to speak. "I totally howled, didn't I?!"

"You did!" I exclaim, still chuckling.

"Thaaaaat's embarrassing."

"A little," I say frankly, "but I'm sure it happens to the other wolves."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Jacob stands up and shakes his legs out a little bit. He slides his boxers and pants back on and checks himself in the mirror. He rakes his fingers through his hair and whips it back over his shoulders. He seems to be satisfied with his looks. I get up and - after throwing out the prophylactic - imitate him, pulling on my own boxers and my jeans, but my sweater is nowhere to be found. No matter.

"Uhhhhhh," I groan. "I don't think I've been tired in ninety years."

"I don't think I've been _this _tired in sixteen."

I look at my reflection. I seem the exact same as every other day. I'm content with this.

"So, um," Jacob begins uncomfortably, "I should be going. You need to be heading to the airport or something, right?"

"Can't I get you anything before you leave?"

"Like what?"

"Coffee, cigarette, any after-coitus conveniences?"

Jacob smiles. "Ah, I guess some coffee would be alright, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I coo as I run downstairs and put some Colombian beans in the grinder. I run upstairs to my room and find a new t-shirt. It's deep indigo and extremely soft. I've kept it hidden from Alice and her charity work because I love I so much. I then sprint back to the kitchen and set up the coffee maker with a new filter and put in the grounds. In a matter of seconds, really, it's finished. I'm pouring his mug just as Jake saunters down the stairs.

"Here you are," I chirp, handing him the cup.

"Mm, thank you very much," he says appreciatively and takes a sip. "Jesus! This is fantastic! What kind is it?"

"American Roast Supremo, or something like that."

"As in, from _Colombia_?"

"_Sí_. It was just there. Don't worry about it," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, um, thanks a lot. It's really, really good. Next time you have human company, this is the stuff to give 'em."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jacob finishes his coffee and heads out the door. I bid him goodbye, and I seem content enough. But I can't help feeling extremely empty with him gone.


	5. I felt dead

"Wanna go for a run?" Seth asks me.

"Bug off, kiddo. I'm not in the mood to run," I reply blandly from my bed. I feel like I'm in a hospital room, because my friends - my brothers - have all stopped in to visit me, and Bella came a few times. I've been lying here for a week. I move a couple times a day to eat and I showered yesterday and a couple days before but other than that…

"Please? We're getting worried about you, Jake."

"There's no need. I'm fine. I sleep, I eat, I'm fine."

"You don't _seem_ fine."

"Well I _am_!" I snap at him.

"Alright, alright," Seth says, putting his hands up in surrender. I'm well-aware that I'm being kind of a jerk, but I think I've got a right to. Bella's been back for a couple days, and that means no Edward for me. No Edward equals no love. No love equals a very sad Jacob. And when I'm sad, I don't want to do much.

There's a knock on my door and I grunt. That was to be interpreted as 'come in'. The person on the other side gets what I mean and comes in. Seth looks over and nods at Bella as she timidly steps in. I stick my right hand up and wave. "Hey, Jake," she says.

"Hi there."

"How are you?"

"Peachy keen. And you?"

"I'm fine," she says in that quiet, proper little voice of hers and takes a seat at the foot of my bed. "But you're not. You haven't moved since I last saw you!"

"On the contrary," I argue. "I made a sandwich earlier."

Bella laughs. "That's not what I mean. Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can fix it."

_Sure, Bella. Sure, you can fix my heart. Just sew it right back up and give me a friggin' lobotomy and cut Edward out of my brain. Yeah, Bells. Yeah, you can fix it. It's as simple as open-heart and brain surgery._

"Nah, Bella, honey. You won't be able to fix it. Thanks for trying."

"Jacob! You're being stubborn."

"This coming from you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her. She flushes a deep shade of red and scrunches up her face as she looks down.

"Well… can you at least tell me what's bothering you?"

I choose my words carefully. "Matters of the heart, Bells. Nothing new," I wink.

She thinks it's about her, the poor thing. But I think it's easier on her mind than if I were to say that I was in love with her boyfriend. Yeah, that might not go over so well.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't mean for you to be hurt or anything, I just-"

I hold up my palm. "No need, Bells. I'm just having a bad week, is all. You don't need to apologize," I say, sitting up and swinging my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, "… for the seven thousandth time."

"Sorry," she says.

"Shhh! No apologies. As of tomorrow, I will move on with my life and leave the house," I declare.

"Is that a promise?" Bella asks.

"Scout's honour."

"You were never a scout."

"Good point. Um, wolf's honour, then."

Seth stares daggers at me for mentioning the wolf thing to Bella so casually. They still don't like that she knows. But hey, she guessed it. S'not my fault.

Bella pulls out of the hug and looks around. "Let me guess," I spit. "Boyfriend waiting for you?"

"Please don't be mad."

"Whatever, you can go. Nobody's forcing you to stay." I hate being so mean to Bella, because she doesn't deserve any of my crap. But any mention of Edward brings out the worst in me, especially now. After being ripped away from him by my own dumb conscience, I've done nothing but love him. I think about him and… ah, whatever. Words are pointless. I've never felt anything this strong; not even when I get really pissed off, you know? Love is _the_ most powerful thing ever. Maybe that's why sex is so crucial to everyone. I mean, duh, procreation but at the end, it's a love explosion. And love isn't really present until you've physically executed it and then been left for fricking dead in your room, sulking while the one you love is just a few hundred yards away.

Bella looks down again. She's really upset. Ah, crap. Seeing her sad makes _me_ sad, and that is the absolute last thing I need right now. "Sorry, sorry. I suck at sensitivity. Tell you what; I'll get out of bed right now, and I can give you a ride to see your bloods- boyfriend."

Bella lights up and grins at me. "You don't have to."

"You want me to."

She sighs, and Seth groans. "Chill out, Seth," I say. "Back in a few."

I get up and follow Bella out of the room and out to my car. I try to make conversation after I start the car by going, "So, how was Florida?"

"Muggy. You wouldn't like it there."

"Mm, you're probably right. I'd be a puddle."

"Definitely. I don't imagine Edward would fare too well there, either."

My heart stutters. "Uh, yeah, no, probably not."

I don't know what it is, but we're both silent until we see Edward's silver Volvo idling there. I see him through the windshield and I swallow. He's even more handsome than I could put together in my mind all week. He offers me an enthusiastic grin, which I return. He looks at Bella and the smile wanes a little.

"Well, it looks like he's waiting for you. See you later, Bells."

She smiles at me and hops out of the car. I steal another glance at Edward and think, _Miss you_.

He looks directly at me, points to himself with his thumb, and then holds up two fingers. I feel my stomach twist up when they kiss inside his car. Ugh. I red-line it back home, where Seth is waiting for me with a scowl.

"That girl, man. You really like her, eh?"

"She's just my friend, Seth," I groan. We've been over this a million times, if not more.

"For now. 'Cause the vibes I get from the two of you… there's romance!" he sings.

"Oh, shut up. Your 'vibes'," I make finger quotes, "are way off."

"Whatever you say. Hey, do you feel like running yet?"

"Nope. I feel like showering. Feel free to start without me. Say hi to everyone and that."

"Come on! You and me haven't wolfed it up in weeks!"

I bark a laugh. "Did you seriously just say _wolfed it up_?!"

Seth frowns. "You know what I mean."

I don't tell him that the reason I haven't changed states in a while is to protect my own thoughts. I don't want my mind to wander and have Sam or Seth or even Leah grilling me about my orientation. That would be embarrassing and I'd probably get cast out of the pack or something. Nothing's fun about being a solitary werewolf. "I know. Later, okay? You and me. Races. I swear."

Little Seth lights up and heads out my front door. I turn on a cold shower and try desperately to mellow out. I steer my thoughts towards schoolwork and other normal things, but in one way or the other, they all lead back to Edward. This shower is absolutely _not_ helping.

I turn it off and step out. Since my dad's not home, I just strut into my room sans a towel. That was quite the mistake, though, because there's someone sitting on my bed. A pale-faced, bloodsucking someone named Edward. I gasp and put a hand to my heart. "Damn it! You scared the crap outta me!" I try to hide my excitement with anger. "Just what are you doing here?" I ask as I rummage through my drawers _for_ some drawers.

He shrugs. "Missed you, is all. Bella's taking a nap."

I settle on a black-and-white checkerboard pair of boxers before I seriously look at Edward. He's wearing khaki pants with pleats in them and a charcoal sweater with white cuffs and a collar peeking through. Breathtaking would be an understatement.

"You're breaking rules, you know."

"We broke quite a few last week."

I smirk. "Yes, but those weren't specified on the treaty."

"Oh, so crossing those boundary lines is bad," he muses, "but crossing _these_ boundary lines isn't?" He reaches out and squeezes my butt for emphasis.

"Um," I stutter, "I mean, I guess so… n-nobody said anything about it."

"Listen to your heart go, Jacob. It's like a hummingbird," Edward says dreamily, disregarding my statement. I don't mind. And he's right; my heart is beating faster than I've ever felt it.

A sudden surge of emotion makes me shudder. Not anger, but there's this huge, welled-up ball of sadness in my gut and in my tear ducts that picks now of all times to explode. A tear falls down my face and I drop my head to hide it. Edward catches what I had done, though, and he decides to comment. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I say weakly. "I really don't know."

Edward's freezing hand lifts my chin up. He's looking up at me from my bed, and he holds my gaze without any effort on his part. "Don't be sad, please. It makes me feel bad, too."

I smile. "'Kay. It's pretty hard to be sad with you around."

"The feeling is mutual."

I bend down and kiss him gently, not wanting to get all hot and heavy right now. I'm perfectly happy with the returning kiss he gives me, free of tongue, no heavy breathing. I slowly put more of my weight into him until I'm laying on top of him, grasping both sides of his face gingerly, smiling as I kiss him. Our eyes are open and staring at each other, like we don't want to miss a second of this. I slowly pull my face up to look at him. "God, I love you so much."

"As I you." He pokes the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"When's the next time we'll be able to do this?"

Edward's eyes turn from exuberant to wistful. "I don't know, Jake. Not for a while. But you can't mope about it. That is simply not allowed."

"Bella told you I was moping?" I ask in horror.

Edward nods. "But I wasn't much better. I felt dead."

I just look at him.

"Okay, I felt like a mortal corpse. I was numb to everything, and I had to try my absolute hardest to act for Bella. But now… with you… I'm reanimated! It's wonderful," he finishes by pressing his lips to mine. I don't say anything else, but I kiss him back to let him know I feel the exact same way.

We roll around on my bed for a while, giving the other bashful little kisses. I roll off him when I fear I'm getting too into it and I just look at him. "What?" he laughs.

"You're hot."

He just looks at me.

"You know what I mean."

"You are, too."

I smile and reach my hand over to find his and I interlace our fingers. After a few minutes, his are practically room temperature. I'm liking that. He feels more human.

I let my eyes fall shut, so completely content in the moment. I'm confident that Edward will stay until I wake up, but when I blink my eyes open, it's dark, I'm covered up in my blanket and Edward is gone without so much as an imprint on my pillow.


	6. Rarely do vampires fidget

It's four in the morning at the Swan household and I am bored mixed with heartsick. It's an unpleasant, empty feeling that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. I hear a howl in the distance and I cringe into Bella's sleeping body. The howl triggers thoughts of Jacob, and I don't need any more of those. I've already been thinking about him enough yesterday and today. It almost gives me a headache, the angst I feel. On one hand, I have Bella. She's beautiful and shy and polite. On the other hand, there is Jacob. He is ruggedly handsome, hilarious and in love with me. What's a vampire to do?

_Edward._

I jolt at the familiar voice thinking my name. I slide away from Bella and check out the window. There's no sign of Jacob. I must be going insane. Can my kind go insane? I have no idea.

_In the woods; meet me in the woods._

I start to climb out of the window, obeying the thought, but I stop and snigger to myself. This is ridiculous. I am not looking like a burglar in order to blindly follow someone's thoughts. Even to _me_ that sounds ludicrous, and I have a sister who sees the future. I shake my head, as if that will bring back my logic, and start to slide into bed. But the thoughts I'd been hearing turn angry.

_I am getting into _so_ much trouble right now, so look out your damn window! Please, Edward?!_

I reluctantly stroll to the window, unsure of where my head is right now. What I see waiting for me at the base of Bella's house makes my heart leap… figuratively, of course. There is a big, red-brown wolf staring up at me. I hold up one finger and whip over to Bella. "Bella?" I whisper in her ear. Her eyes flutter open and she takes in a large inhale.

"Edward," she mumbles.

"Emmett and Jasper are outside," I lie. "They say they found a rather large grizzly bear. They were saying- well, thinking, that they would come and drag the both of us out if I didn't go… you know Emmett."

Bella mumbles a goodbye and nods off again. I rush back over to the window and jump out of it, eager to find out what Jacob was doing. "Hey, Jake," I say nonchalantly.

_Hi there. Woods?_

"Woods."

We have a race of sorts to the middle of the woods and I say, "Alright. Why did you drag me here?"

_I haven't phased in a long time, but since nobody's a wolf right now, I'm enjoying some freedom and I thought I'd enjoy it more with you here. How are you tonight?_ he asks, laying down and whines quietly to tell me to join him. I take a seat beside him and absentmindedly stroke the top of his head.

"I'm alright," I murmur, contentment sweeping over me. "And you?"

_Fantastic now,_ he says in the same happy purr. _Free._

"Freedom is always good."

_Always._

"Hey, Jacob?" I ask a little uneasily.

_Mm?_

"I just wanted to say that I love you. And I need you. I need you like the stars need the sky that needs the Earth that needs the sun that needs the universe that needs you and me."

A tiny tear makes its way from the corner of Jacob's eye and he turns away. I feel awful for making him cry, so I say, "Sorry. It's just how I feel."

_I know… I just… I just wish I had something that amazing to say back. You, Edward Cullen, are completely and totally the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you like… augh, it's useless. No words can try to describe it. _

"I'd say that was a spectacular reply," I say with less emotion than I wanted. That upsets me a little.

_Thanks. God, why can't this be _right_?! _

"I haven't the foggiest, Jake. The best things in existence are usually wrong. But… can we not talk about this tonight?"

Jacob's head nods under my hand and we watch straight ahead, both unthinking but totally content. We don't need to think or say anything, because we're that in tune with each other by this point. Neither feels the compulsion to start a conversation; Jacob's got the sunrise painted in his thoughts, and all I'm thinking about is how complete I feel. Like he's some vital resource to me. I don't mind that I'm thirsty and that I can smell grizzly a few miles off, I just care about Jacob and his contented sighs he gives every few minutes.

I don't know how long we've been sitting here before Jacob has a thought directed at me, so it startles me. _Hey, Edward? Woah, sorry. It's just me. Don't get all jumpy. But I was just wondering when you have to be back. Like, back to Bella._

I mull it over. I have to at least hunt one animal to make my story plausible, and I suppose Bella will start to worry if I'm not back by solar noon. "What time is it?"

_Umm… from where the sun is, I'd say seven, seven thirty. No later than eight. You gotta go?_

I nod sadly. "I have to hunt, because that was my excuse, and I need to get back to her before she starts to worry. I am truly sorry, Jacob. This was…" I struggle for words. "This was… this was spectacular."

Jacob runs in the opposite direction, but I don't fret because I knew what he was about to do before he did it. He phases to human and walks over to me, unabashed by his nakedness and humanlike vulnerability, he pulls me into him and kisses me. I succumb to the slight faintness that takes me over and I go a little limp in his arms. He slowly pulls away and grins at me. "See you later, parasite."

"In a while, mongrel."

He laughs and we head in opposite directions; me towards the grizzly bear, and him towards his home, I assume. I take off in a run once I've got a clear, fresh trail of the bear's scent and catch it in literally two seconds. It's obviously no match for me, and I feel a slight satiation as I head back to Bella's.

She's still asleep, snoring lightly. I slide onto her bed without waking her, and I remain there until she turns over to face me, relief washing over her drowsy face. She kisses me lightly, and I purr, "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed. When did you get back?"

"Oh, around eight-ish. What time is it now?"

"Ten. How was that grizzly bear?"

"Delicious," I say as creepy as I can. I enjoy messing with Bella about my diet. I wish at these moments more than ever that I could read her mind and see her initial reaction, before she filters it for my sake.

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind, I've got to take a human minute."

I nod. That's what she calls her morning routine in the bathroom. I sit on her bed with my hands folded in my lap and twiddle my thumbs. This is a bad sign, because rarely do vampires fidget. We can always find something to focus on, but I'm nervous. I smell like dog, I haven't changed my clothes since I was with Jacob and my mind is on him so much that I can't speak with any form of coherency, _and_ I am fidgeting. This isn't good.

Bella comes back in after some amount of time and sits on my lap, kissing my cheek. I lean into the kiss because I know she likes how I taste. "Edward…" she says tentatively, "what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… feeling a little out of it today."

"Why's that?"

Inquisitive Bella. I love that about her, but I don't like it right now. Can't she leave it alone? "I don't know. Probably because I had to leave you alone all night with that filthy mutt roaming around."

"Jacob? Edward. You need to accept that he is my best friend and-"

"Shhh. I know. I didn't say I didn't like it, I just said it threw me a little off balance."

Bella nods silently and leans her head against my shoulder. I do hate to break the moment up, but I feel the absolute need to. "I should get home. You know, shower, change my clothes and things like that."

Her face falls, but she lets me go. I mutter a quick goodbye and jump out the window. On the drive back to my house, though, I can't help but feel a burning in my throat. Not a thirsty burn. A sad burn. I try and make a noise to clear it, but all I can manage is a sob. That sad, pathetic sob of a tearless body.


	7. She really left!

My cell vibrates in my pocket. I'm determined not to phase today, so the pack can reach me by phone, like everyone else. And I don't want to phase because then everyone will know my thoughts, and I'd rather they not, 'cause I have a lot on my mind. This past week has been… wow. I don't even know the word. First Edward sneaks into my room and then that thing a day later in the woods… it's got my head reeling. Nobody in my pack knows yet; I'm discrete with my phasing. If I phase and hear so much as a peep from someone else's mind, I go right back to human.

I flip open my phone and answer with a, "Yeah?"

"Jacob, hi."

"Hey, Edward!" I say, way too brightly. I rein myself in to ask, "What's up?"

"It's Bella. She and I got into an argument and she left… I don't know where she is, but I'm really upset… can I come over?"

I look around. I'm not really at home right now. I'm sitting on the sand at First Beach. "Um, I'm at the beach."

"I'll be right over."

I say, "Sure, sure.", and hang up the phone, looking at the horizon.

I wait about four seconds and he's there beside me. "Hey," I greet, not breaking my stare at the ocean. I know that if I look at Edward, I will lose all sense of composure and I'll resemble a schoolgirl rather than a sixteen year old boy with some control over himself.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good, but I hear you're not."

"No…" Edward trails off as he leans his head on my shoulder. I lean my head on his in an attempt to be comforting. "And now I don't know where she is."

"What was the fight about?"

"You," says Edward without hesitation.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. Bella'd grown irritated with me that I hadn't been spending a lot of time with her recently. I couldn't very well tell her why, that my heart is elsewhere entirely. So I said that I'd been over at La Push, breaking rules, and reasoning with you to leave her alone. Can you blame me? It was the first thing that came to mind. In any case, she got extremely upset and stormed off. I let her go, let her hold onto her naivety that you can run away from a vampire. I owed her that much."

Edward's words came out so fast I barely had time to register them. "That's fair. Where do you think she'd be?"

"I have no idea! I can't smell her anywhere, and I can't hear her, which is damned inconvenient at times like these."

I nod. "Hmm. What can I do to make you feel better?" I ask. I'm no good with making people feel better.

Edward slides his head away from mine and looks at me. His golden eyes tell me he's been hunting. I like the shade on him; it's better than black. When he has eyes this color, they make him seem less like a vampire, and more like a human. I can almost see what he looked like back then, back before I or even my dad was born. I picture him with those gold eyes, only because I don't know what color they were before, and he looks magnificent.

"Green," he murmurs. "My eyes were green. Other than the eyes, you've got it exactly right." He smiles at me crookedly, and I feel myself get hotter than usual. Ugh, Jake, you pansy.

Despite the blood rush to my face, I smile back. "Thought of anything yet?" I inquire.

Edward nods sheepishly. Edward shy? That's something I've never seen before. It, like the eyes, looks good. He should be modest more often. "Oh, shut up," he replies to my thoughts and leans in to kiss me. I go the extra inch or so to meet his lips with mine. I'd obviously forgotten how explosive his kisses were, in just a few short days. I revel in the fireworks in my head, the desire in my heart and the sense of adventure in my fingers, five of which I weave through his hair, and the other five I grasp his cheek with.

But something breaks this moment. Something both of us hadn't heard or expected. Of course we should have heard the footsteps in the sand coming closer, and Edward definitely should have smelled her out a lot sooner. But I think it was because we were enveloped in passion that neither of us noticed Bella until she stammered something that sounded like both of our names mixed together.

I lean back from Edward with a start, and Edward does the same to me. "Bella," we both say at the same time.

"What the hell?!" she exclaims. I prepare for far worse than this, though. After all, if you caught your boyfriend and your best friend, both male and both sworn enemies, kissing on a beach you happen to have been wandering on, you'd be a lot more upset than that.

"Bella," Edward says gently and quietly. "Words cannot begin to even marginally describe how sorry I am… I'm confused, to be frank, and Jacob was just-"

"Save it, Edward! Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"I do, Bella. So very much that it hurts me to even think of your departure from my existence-"

"You should have thought about how much it would hurt _me_! I can't even _be_ angry at an appropriate level! Why, Edward?"

"I'll take this," I offer. Nobody objects, so I continue. "He was confused and upset after your fight, and one thing led to another. You know better than anyone that people can be illogical."

"I am in no mood, Jacob! I'm sorry if I expected my boyfriend to love me when he said repeatedly that he did, and I am sorry that I expected my best friend to be on my side! I can't even- ugh!" Bella screams and storms off. This time, Edward doesn't let her walk away. He gets up and follows her, begging and pleading, saying that I'm nothing to him.

When I can't see them anymore, I walk home to wallow in my misery. My dad's still not home, he's still out fishing with Bella's dad. Good. I don't wanna bug him with this.

When I get to my room, my hands start to shake. In an attempt to stop myself from phasing right now, I yell one long syllable. That reduces my anger, but I need to outsource it somewhere. I can't have a burning rage in the pit of my stomach, so, unthinkingly, I reach for the first thing I can get my hands on. My mattress. Without so much as flexing, I manage to rip it in half. I hope dad won't mind…

---

I hear a quiet rapping on my window at around two in the morning. I rub my eyes, get off my floor and check it out. If it's a robber or a murderer, - unlikely on the rez, but it can happen - they don't stand a chance. As it is, though, it's not a robber or a murderer. Well… Bella's said that Edward's murdered before, but that doesn't qualify. I don't _think_.

I open the window. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I hiss.

"Bella went back to Jacksonville, back where I can never pursue her… she's gone, Jacob! She really left!"

I sigh. "Come in, then."

Edward's in some state. I know, bloodsuckers look like they're tired _all the time_, but he looks like… a whole other level of tired. Like he's run out of tired and all he has left is a corpse-after-a-month look. I feel bad for him, really bad. So when he comes in and hugs me more tightly than I'd ever been hugged before, I don't put it past him. I just hug back and will my spine not to break.

Edward looks at me after he stops doing the boa constrictor thing. I don't even think, I just reach my hand up and brush from the apple of his cheek to his chin with the back of it. He looks shocked at my contact, and he starts breathing really shallow. I say, "Edward, jeez! Calm down."

He nods, but he continues until he starts hyperventilating. Now, I know humans aren't supposed to, but I don't know the protocol for vampires. Nonetheless, I sit him down on the floor where I'd been sleeping and rub his back. "Shhh, shhh," I coo. "You'll be okay. She'll find her way back to you." I wince at the actual pain I feel at the thought.

"But- I- don't- want- her- to!" Edward's breathing makes him talk monosyllabically.

"Why not?"

Edward coughs a sound like a sob, but no tears fall. "Because I want _you_!"

I laugh a little incredulously. "You don't know what you want right now, Edward. You're upset."

He sucks in a calming breath. "Yes, I am. But I'm clear on my priorities. In a way, I've just been emancipated from my chains. We can finally be _together_!"

"Woah. Who said I was in agreement to this?"

Edward's eyes widen, and he seems confused. But his mouth twists into a wry smile. "Your thoughts gave me the impression you wanted very much to be with me."

_Damn it all_, I curse inwardly. "But there's our families to worry about, and my dad doesn't even know I'm gay yet, and _your_ family isn't going to like the guy who chased Bella away, and they're going to try and rip my throat out, and-"

"Hush for a second, would you? You don't have to tell him. Just introduce me into your and his life gradually as your friend. He'll understand the time together and make his own assumptions. As for my family, they love whomever it is that I love. They know what makes me happy, and there's nothing they care for more."

"Um, Edward… that sounds good, but they're pretty old-fashioned, what with being born in eight thousand B.C."

Edward smiles. "That may be, but they'll come around. Alice already likes you. As does Jasper. He's felt how happy thinking of you makes me, and Alice has seen… various… futures for the two of us, and in all of which, the two of us are elated. What else matters?"

"The crazy blonde one that doesn't like Bella."

"Rosalie isn't crazy, per se. She just doesn't warm to people quickly. Oh! But you and Emmett will get along fantastically, I'm sure. You remind me of him, and vice versa. Very intense about life and all."

"Then there's your parents to worry about." I don't know why I'm making so many excuses not to go through with this. Maybe because I've never had a bona fide boyfriend before…

"Carlisle is the most caring, compassionate person in existence. As long as I like you, he will. As for Esme, she'll love you, as well. How could she not? Despite her nature to love every creature on earth, you are perfect. And I am honoured to be your first real boyfriend."

I feel myself blush. "I didn't say that out loud."

"Regardless."

"Well, thanks."

"Has anyone ever told you how absolutely adorable you are?"

"I think you did once," I state, fighting a smile.

"It deserves to be said twice," Edward says, grinning.

"Same to you. Hey, uh, you're not worried about meeting my dad?"

"Jacob, I know what he's thinking in real time as he thinks it. I can make the ultimate first impression. You've nothing to worry about."

I stop fighting the smile and let it win. "Alright," I pretend to concede, when I'm actually all too happy. "We'll give it a shot."

Edward rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek quickly before he leans into my shoulder and rests his head there. "I love you, Jacob Black," he affirms again, like he had the first time.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen."

"And that is all that matters, agreed?"

I nod. "Agreed."


	8. Can't we love eachother appropriately?

Again with the fidgeting! I have no need to pace like this. My family has said, on numerous occasions throughout the day, that they don't care about who I love, and that they are excited to hang around with him, but that doesn't offer me much reassurance. I don't think Rosalie will have as easy of a time as I do loving Jacob. I've read it in her thoughts several times. She hates me for getting abandoned by Bella, whom she was just warming to. Fancy that, Rosalie actually warming to someone.

I hear his feet, his heartbeat and his anxious breathing before he raps his knuckles on the door. I'm there in one hundredth of a second and looking into Jacob's apprehensive eyes. I grin instantaneously at his appearance. He's taken his hair back in a ponytail which is trailing down the back of his white dress shirt with blue pinstripes. It's untucked over a pair of dark wash jeans and he's wearing expensive-looking leather boots. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he's looking at the ground. I have to catch my breath after I take it all in. He looks absolutely stunning. "Jacob," I breathe, "you look… fantastic."

"Thanks," he murmurs. "I figured since I have to make an impression to reverse the one that's been set in stone, I may as well be presentable."

"And presentable you are," I affirm, trying very hard to keep my khakis from getting tighter than necessary.

Jacob smiles. "Cool. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're around. Everyone?" I call, not raising my voice.

In two seconds, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are at my sides. Alice is the first person to step forwards and smile at Jake. "Hello, Jacob," she says. "I'm sure you know all our names."

"Sure, sure. You're Alice, that's Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and that one's Rosalie."

"Well, that eliminates the need for awkward introductions. Welcome to our home!"

I read Jacob's uncomfortable thoughts; he's remembering how this is far from his first time here. "Oh… uh, hey, thanks," he stutters.

Esme smiles at him and holds out her hand, which he shakes gingerly. "So nice to have you over," she says cordially, and her thoughts don't betray her. She really is the best mother anyone could ever have.

"Nice to be over."

Carlisle is the next to approach Jacob. "Hello, there," he greets as he shakes Jacob's hand firmly. I laugh a little at how his mind is judging the strength of Jacob's handshake.

Emmett waves and says, "Hey, man. We'll try not to eat you."

Jacob starts to sweat. "Much appreciated, Emmett."

Jasper calms the room down, and Jacob notices. His eyes go wide, but Jasper works his magic again and Jacob is totally at ease. "I just wanted to make you comfortable. Being in a house full of your sworn enemies isn't the most settling experience one can have, am I right?"

Jacob laughs and nods. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Don't mention it."

Rosalie looks at Jacob and hisses under her breath. At the same moment, she has six sets of angry vampire eyes on her. She doesn't seem fazed.

I really want to make Jacob more comfortable, so I step up to him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with a passion usually reserved for bedrooms, or bathrooms as well, in our case. I'm making a statement, is all. And I read the uncomfortableness in Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice's thoughts. Jasper is feeling the loving atmosphere and he's stretching it over all of them. I pull my lips from Jacob's and rest my nose against his, staring into his deep, gorgeous eyes. "I love you," I murmur, barely more than a breath.

"I love you, too," Jacob whispers. _But can't we love each other appropriately?_ he thinks.

I shrug and shake my head. Jacob rolls his eyes and I take a step to the side. I latch my hand onto his and break the silence between everyone but us. "So," I say, "what shall we do?"

The rumble in Jacob's stomach answers my question. He blushes and looks down. "I was too nervous to eat… I forgot about Jasper's… thing."

I smile at his sheer adorableness and squeeze his hand. "We can cook for you," Esme offers. "Edward is practiced, and we love learning new things."

"You don't, like, mind?" Jacob asks incredulously.

"Why would we?" Carlisle asks.

"I hear human food is pretty disgusting to work with."

"It's no bother, really," Alice says. "The more experience in normalcy, the better."

Jacob nods. "But you don't have to. Really. Hunger is not the worst thing."

I ignore his protests. "What can we make you? What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you're best at."

"I'm good at a lot of things, Jake. Pick. We can make anything."

Jacob's face goes all tight as he squeezes his eyes together and pinches his mouth closed. "Fine," he concedes, "I'm kind of in the mood for steak, I guess…"

Carlisle disappears from the room and comes back in three seconds. "The barbeque is fired up, how would you like it?"

Jacob is shocked. "Medium rare? I suppose?"

"And which cut?"

"Whatever you've got."

"I'll give you tenderloin. I understand it's the best one, and we certainly have no use for it!"

Jacob barks a laugh at this, and I see he's instantly at ease. No assistance from Jasper needed. He follows Carlisle outside, probably eager to get away from Rosalie. I see that she's relieved as well. I cast her a look and she sticks out her tongue. You would think that with around seventy years to gain maturity…

Alice groans in exasperation. "I can't see how this is going to turn out!"

"Now you know how we feel," I say.

Alice grumbles and crosses her arms, while Jasper calms the room and kisses her forehead. "Oh, no, mister! Do _not _calm me down!"

Jasper laughs and spins her around. "You're adorable when you're angry."

She finally smiles and stretches up to kiss Jasper's nose. I can't help but be a little jealous, because that is what I want with Jacob. A relationship where I can be myself and so can he.

I look over at Em and Rose. Their little fingers are locked together, and they're looking into each other's eyes. Once again, that's what I want. I sigh and follow to where Esme and Carlisle had taken my boyfriend.

The three of them are outside, on our patio, talking around the barbeque. From what I hear, it's nothing important, but the conversation takes a turn for the more serious before I get within eyeshot.

"… love him?" I hear Esme ask as I focus.

"I… I think I do. I've never felt this way for anyone. Is that what love's like?" Jacob replies seriously. I'm flattered.

"That is relatively on the mark, yes," Carlisle says, and I see Esme's face in his mind. I smile to myself and head around the corner and over to Jacob. I swing my arm around his shoulders and kiss his cheek. You would think I would be disgusted at the smell and taste of him, but you'd be wrong. I've grown to love it. And him in general. I do love Jacob Black. And he loves me. And this smile is getting a little uncomfortable.

"How is everyone?" I ask.

"Good," they all answer at the same time. I laugh slightly.

Carlisle opens the barbeque lid and takes Jacob's steak out with tongs. He places it on a plate he'd had beside him and hands it to Jacob. His thoughts have a hungry edge, and I suppose mine do, too, just not for food…

Esme sprints in and out of the house, coming back with utensils. She hands them to Jacob and motions for him to sit at the table we have outside. I sit across from him, with my mother and father at the opposite ends. Jacob looks slightly uncomfortable being the only one eating, and I do want to make him as at ease as possible, so I take somewhat drastic measures.

"You know," I say, reaching for the fork and knife, "I usually like more of a chase than this, but Carlisle's culinary prowess should be tested by the both of us."

I cut off a small bit of meat and, disgusting as it may be, eat it. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad for someone with an appetite, but for me, it's not so fantastic.

Jacob stares at me. "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. You can be at ease with us, Jake. We don't bite."

I don't realize that I'd made a joke until everyone starts laughing.


	9. Why, of all people, my son?

**I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!! It took forever, and it is really really short but my life has been rather hectic. Forgive me? The next one'll be better, I promise.**

"Dad, come on. He's not like the rest of them, you know that, and-"

"Jacob, give me time. I'm trying to absorb your being… different…"

"It's called gay, dad. You can say it. It's not offensive. And I already had to go and meet his parents yesterday, so I thought we should just get it over-"

"Which one is it, then?"

"Which one is _he_, dad? Edward. Edward Cullen." I feel my chin stick out a little in defiance.

"He can come here, but you shouldn't expect me to be nice."

"Why not?! Dad, he makes me happy! And I love him, and there's not a whole lot you can do about that, now is there?"

Dad gives me his 'leave-me-alone-so-I-can-think' look, and wheels away. I plop down on the living room couch and grunt in exasperation. I snatch my cell from my pocket and dial Edward. He picks up halfway through the first ring. "Jacob," he says, "is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's hunky-dory, except for the fact that my dad hates you and you haven't gotten your foot in the door yet. You know, you don't have to come today."

"I want to, though. I want to show him that we're not all parasites and we are capable of loving."

I laugh a little. "Are you sure?"

"I can win him over, love. Trust me."

_Love? Hmm… I can get used to that_, I think, glad Edward is out of mindshot. "If you're positive. You don't want me to try and cook, do you?"

"Not at all. I'm stuffed."

"Oh, you've hunted?"

"I want your father to be completely at ease."

"Thanks, Edward. Really."

"Don't mention it."

I hang up the phone and wish I could be one with the couch. Blend in and never been seen or heard from again. I know that today is going to go pretty poorly, and I know for a fact my dad isn't gonna take to Edward like I have. I shut my eyes and wait for the hours to pass, slowly, painfully. I can see any number of things happening when Edward gets here. I can see carnage, I can see acceptance, maybe, but I can see definite coldness.

I ponder the scenario until I smell Edward coming from a couple yards away. I open the door in preparation and wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. He strides nonchalantly into the doorway and pecks me on the cheek. I grin at him and he stares confidently at me. He breathes, "_Your father is cursing me this very second._"

I look down at him and kiss the top of his head. I think to him, in the most optimistic tone possible, _Hey. Since when has a little parental drama gotten you worked up?_

"_Since the person I love is part of my sworn enemies' gene pool. If I mess this up-_"

_I'll fix it_, I interrupt.

Edward smiles and takes hold of my hand. "Dad?" I call, my heart thudding nervously. Edward hears it and puts a cold, calming hand on my chest.

Dad wheels in and Edward flashes his beautiful, cordial, crooked smile. "Hello, Mr. Black. I'm sure you know me, but for the sake of formality, I'm Edward Cullen."

I don't see what Billy finds wrong with that statement, but he doesn't make a move to stick his hand out for Edward to shake. Neither does Edward to Billy. It's so intense and the air is so still that I absolutely need to say something. "Now that's over with," I say, too loudly, "How about we all clear a few things up? Dad? D'you have any questions for Edward?"

"Why Jacob? Why, of all people, my son?" Billy asks sourly. I wince at the brutality of the question.

"Because, Mr. Black, I love him, and he loves me, and that's all there is to it. I wish there were a more in-depth answer to offer, but our relationship is that simple. Now, if you don't mind, I have a question for you."

Billy nods at Edward, satisfied with his answer, and agreeing to be questioned. "Will I change your impression of my kind, if I prove a formidable boyfriend to your Jacob?"

Billy shakes his head slowly. "I don't think so, no."

"Well," Edward says, a hint of mischief in his voice, "I shall have to prove you wrong!"

A faint smile creeps onto Billy's lips, and I can tell Edward is worming his way into his heart. Hell, he does it with everyone.

---

We're holding hands on the bigger couch in my living room, with dad sitting beside us in his chair. Edward's head is on my shoulder, not really because he's tired or uncomfortable holding his head up, but because he read in my thoughts that I liked being leaned on. Billy has become pretty alright with Edward, because Edward can recite football and hockey stats. I don't really give a damn who weighs what and scored how many points, and I know Edward doesn't, either, but he wanted to get on Billy's good side, and so he did.

Speaking of sports, we're watching a football game between two college teams, and I, for one, can't focus to save my life. My mind is all over the place, and I'm sure Edward is following it more than the game. I'm thinking about what will happen once Edward leaves, and I'm thinking about him in general, and I'm wanting to be out of here and away into my room, with him.

"Jacob," Edward whispers to me, "I suggest you stop that train of thought."

"Why?" I whisper back inquisitively.

"Because," he states firmly, "I just might take you into your room and- well, you know the rest. After all, I'd like to as much as you."

"Then why don't we?"

Billy clears his throat, and our too-quiet for human ears conversation stops briefly, before Edward says, "Your father being in the house, for one. The walls being paper-thin, for another."

"We're good at being quiet. After all, what are we doing right now?"

"Jacob Black! I swear on my existence that if you do not stop thinking of that right now, because I know you're doing it just to irk me, I will simply take you, right here, right now, and I don't think your father would enjoy that very much."

The mention of that sparks an idea. "Dad," I say, "I'm a little tired of the game. Mind if Edward and I go hang out in my room?"

"Sure, sure," says dad.

I get up, not needing to tell Edward anything, because he knows. He follows me to my room, and shuts the door. I pull him by the hand to my bed, where I sit down and pull him on top of me. His hands caress my face as his lips caress mine. He puts his knee between my two legs and rests his body on top of mine. He's running a hand down my neck and belly until he gets to my jeans, which he begins to undo. I arch into his touch, hoping it'll make him go faster. Reading my mind, he smiles down at me and shakes his head. I scowl. Then, just as he's working my shirt off, Edward… vibrates?!

"That's me. Hold on." He flips his phone open once he gets it from his pocket. "What is it, Alice? This really isn't the best time, I- Alice! Alice, don't say that. It's not funny! You're not joking?! You have to be joking, because she can't have- No! I refuse to believe it. Let me talk to Carlisle!"

I look up at him with concern. _What's the matter?_ I ask mentally.

Edward shakes his head. "Nothing, Jake. Alice is just delusional. She thought she saw Bella- Oh, Carlisle! What's all this I hear about Bella? Be the voice of reason, and tell Alice she's mad!" Edward listens for a moment, and his expression turns from hopeful to grave. "What can we do? I see. How long do we have?" The answer must have been disturbing, because Edward hangs up abruptly and hops off me, opening my window.

"Edward?" I ask worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Bella. Bella's been changed and she's after us. I'll talk to you when I can. I love you."

And he vanishes into the night.


	10. Do you remember Isaac?

**it's short, but it's something.**

I sprint away, through the woods surrounding La Push, and to my front door. I open it and storm in, stomping and yelling, like a human would do. I realize it isn't necessary for me to make excessive noise, but I _am_ rather angry.

"Carlisle! Alice!" I call. They're in front of me before I can blink. I read Alice's thoughts, and they reek of regret and fear. I upturn my lip and snarl at her. Carlisle puts a protective arm in front of her.

"Edward! It is not her fault!"

"I fail to see that!"

"Just let me explain-" Alice begins, but I hiss to cut her off.

"Alice. Do not. Attempt. To explain. _Anything_," I growl. "You had to have seen this!"

"I did, yes, a few days ago, but-"

"_AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!_"

"No…"

"Mind telling me _WHY_, Alice?!"

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness until I absolutely had to!"

I roll my eyes at her. Alice's sentiment, while somewhat nice, is unappreciated in these circumstances. "Carlisle, who changed her?"

"A human-feeder. He used to follow James around… do you remember Isaac?"

I snarl reflexively at the mention of his name. I had an encounter with Isaac long before I knew of Bella or Jacob. It was during my rebellious stage…

I was walking the streets of London at night, looking for potential sustenance. Listening for screams, gunshots, those sorts of things. And then I smelled him. Isaac, you understand, has a foul smell for a vampire. Like roses, which are, in my opinion, the worst-smelling common flora. I wrinkled my nose at his awful smell, but whipped round to see who smelled so awfully unappealing. That is how I caught sight of Isaac. As far as vampires go, he was average in looks. Red hair, three shades brighter than mine (I like to think of my own hair as bronze), but there was something about him that made him look sinister. Perhaps it was his deep-set eyes, his narrow nose, or the way his chin came to a point, reminding me of a gargoyle or a snake.

I cocked my head upon seeing him, dropping my defensive position. I meant him no harm. "Hello, comrade!" I said, in order to drive my non-violent point home.

"Hello," he hissed, not in a scare-tactic way, in a natural-voice way. "Hunting?"

"If this territory belongs to you, comrade, I am only too happy to feed elsewhere."

"No, no. No need to fuss. I was simply inquiring."

"Well, yes, then. And you, sir?"

"Isaac," he introduced, a sinister smile creeping onto his demonic face. "And yes, I was hoping to feed tonight, but not much is looking promising, is it, Mister…?"

"Edward. No, nothing is really looking up," I jested, smiling. And the returning smile I got from him was so evil I scarcely can think of it without getting shivers down my spine. "However, I best be going."

"Why so soon?" Isaac asked.

Then I started to get uncomfortable. I turned my back to him, and started to walk. I swallowed, though unnecessary to do so. "Thirst beckons," I said uneasily.

"Surely we haven't finished talking."

"I believe we have, comrade. There's nary a thing left to say."

I shuddered as the stench got closer to me, just behind my back. I snarled.

"There, there. No need to get dodgy. I have a proposition."

"State your business, then,'' I murmured.

"You and I, Edward, are alike. Our ability, though slightly varied between us two, is very similar. I am able to see through spoken pretences, yet you can read every thought… I say we team up. Make a coven. Who knows the things we could do!"

Another redundant gulp of venom. "With all due respect, friend, I have a family already. I am… vacationing, if you will."

Isaac stepped a few feet back, and I turned to face him once more. He sneered at me. "A _family_! Creatures like us gave up family long, long ago! The soulless can make no connections! We merely form groupings for gain!"

I don't know what came over me, but I sprinted over to him and held him up by his throat. Thoughts of Esme and Carlisle spun around in my head, and I didn't understand how this man could say what he did in all good faith. "You would be wise to leave, Isaac."

He laughed and pushed me away easily, stepping on my chest. "As would you, Edward."

I was about to retaliate, but then he ran off, leaving me alone and rather frightened.

"Yes, Carlisle," I snarl. "I remember."

"I'm sorry, Edward."

Emmet runs in the door abruptly, smelling of the forest. "Are we gonna kill Isaac?!" he asks enthusiastically.

"It looks that way, Emmett," I muse, "it looks that way."

---

"Edward," Jacob asks, breathless and rugged from running to my house, "I know it's urgent, but why'd you call me here?"

"It's someone I know," I blurt.

"What?!"

"Someone I know changed Bella. He's coming… she's coming here… and I haven't an idea what they want with us."

"_Us_?"

"A vampire and a werewolf being in love isn't so common. We can count ourselves lucky the Volturi are not yet involved."

"_Yet_?! Edward!" Jacob yells, obviously taken aback by the information.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I should have built up to it. You do understand the gravity, though?"

"Of course I do, Edward, and you know I would go to the ends of the earth for you, but this is all just a little hard to swallow at the moment."

"I understand completely," I say, and fulfill a fleeting thought of Jacob's by pulling him into my arms. Being the smaller one of us two, I'm a head-support. He kisses the top of my head and thinks, _I love you, my little mind-reader._

If my heart still could beat, it would be fluttering.


End file.
